Path of Carnage
by TitaniumWyvern
Summary: When Jiraiya thinks that Naruto should be versatile in his learning, he asked for an old friend to teach his protege, what he didn't know was that his friend will make the boy more dangerous than ever as he walks on the path of Ashura
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.: **yes, I know i've been slacking off. i also know i haven't updated 'Konoha no Tsurugi' in almost a year, and i'm also aware that i've been very lazy and now i'm making a new story. can't help it folks. this's been in my mind for several months now, and i think if i don't make it, i won't be able to find me another idea to continue, anyway, enough of my drabbles. here hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: don't own Naruto........**

**Chapter one: The path of Ashura**

_Mountain path, near Tsuchi no Kuni_

"Ne, Ero-sennin, where are going?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"To an old friend of mine. He'll help you with your training." The old man said happily.

"Really? So, what's he like? A super strong ninja? Or a kage? Maybe a special jounin? What is he, huh? Tell me. Tell me. Tell me. Tell me. Tell me." He continued like a kid on sugar high.

"Him? He… well, he's a priest."

"Hah?"

"You heard me, he's a priest."

"And what the hell is priest gonna teach me? Preaching?" the blond asked angrily.

"You'll see."

Xxxx

_Jin'gan-in temple_

The place where Jiraiya's friend resided was old, Naruto decided. The place looked like the set of a horror movie he had seen once in the previous city he visited with the pervert: crow calls, old, ominous looking trees, cracked floors, and most importantly; a building on the verge of collapse.

Why must it be a temple anyway? A priest was a priest, but he should've picked a cleaner, better, less scary place than this.

"Tatsuma-san, are you in?" Jiraiya called out.

"Who is it?" a voice asked gruffly.

"It's an old friend, bringing trouble."

"Well, shit." The voice said. "If it isn't Jiraiya, come in."

Xxxx

Jiraiya entered the old building after taking off his geta and beckoned Naruto to do the same, which he did after he looked at Jiraiya oddly. 'Manners,' he said.

The place had poor lightings, add to the fact that it was nearing dusk, it added to the creepy aura the temple had. Lucky for Naruto, the perverted old man told him to just stand near the door and kneel, and not stand or sit until he was told otherwise while he talked a bit with the mysterious Tatsuma.

The blond boy heard talks from the inside, but couldn't make out any of it. Now he began wondering. Was this priest somebody? Is he trustworthy? Why must he kneel like a guy about to be beheaded? Why couldn't he feel his knees? Are those centipedes crawling up his arm? And what the hell was taking them so long?!

Finally after what seemed like hours, the door opened and the old pervert, along with his old friend, a bald priest came out. "Is this him?" Tatsuma asked.

"Yeah. How is it?"

The bald priest watched and examined him, and finally after several 'hmmms' and nods, he told the boy to raise his head, which he did with difficulties: cramps and stiffness.

"This one has good eyes, Jiraiya." He said happily. "Unlike the last one you brought here."

"What's wrong with the last one I brought?"

"His eyes had too little will, too submissive. But this one, he has guts and pride." Tatsuma said proudly. "No doubt about it. This boy walks on the path of Ashura."

"Really? Wouldn't that be interesting." The sennin said, amused. "Well then, I'll just leave him here with you then. When should I pick him up?"

"Four or five years from now. After that, he'll either become strong or become dead."

"That sounds fair…." Jiraiya trailed off.

"What? What kind of sick deal is this?!" Naruto roared out as he jumped and stood on wobbly legs.

"A deal you make with me, boy." The priest said calmly with a smiling face. "A deal, in which you either gain everything or loose everything. All or nothing, what will it be?"

"Heh, isn't it obvious?" the blond said, his eyes covered by his bangs. "Give me everything you got."

Hearing the boisterous answer, Tatsuma could only laugh loudly in pride to the moon above. "Very well then, boy. I'll either make a killer out of you or kill you myself."

'What've I gotten myself into?' the boy solemnly thought.

Xxxx

_Inside the Jin-gan'in temple_

Tatsuma beckoned Naruto to enter his living room, a small room with no decorations and no furniture inside. The old man told him to take a seat and started their first real conversation.

"So, Naruto." he began. "Tell me, what do you know of six paths or six states of existence?"

The blond boy looked at him strangely before he shook his head and answered. "Not a thing."

"I see. This will be a long explanation, so you might as well get comfortable.

"In Buddhism, there are six paths: the path of hell, the path of hungry ghosts, the path of animals, the path of Ashura, the path human, and the path of Ten (Deva). All these paths…" the priest trailed off and continued to speak in long, difficult terms Naruto'd never heard of. The boy looked at the older man with a very puzzled look that made the old man realized one thing: this boy didn't understand a thing he said.

"You don't understand what I'm saying, do you?" Tatsuma asked in a tired voice.

"Not at all." The boy said innocently.

"Well, doesn't matter anyway. I'll just say it short, then. Those who walk on the path of Ashura, such as you exist to create balance in war and peace, harmony and discord, do you understand?"

"More or less…."

"In other words, you will make war and chaos, whether grand scale or not." He said calmly.

"Enough of the theory lessons. Go to sleep now, boy. We'll continue with the practical lessons tomorrow."

Xxxx

_The next day, 1__st__ step: Honing the body, 1__st__ day_

"Before I teach you any technique, your body must be strong enough so that you won't be winded if you do it." Tatsuma preached while pacing around the boy as he watched Naruto's training.

"If you can only do 1 technique and get tired the next moment, you're as good as dead, you with me so far?" he continued to the huffing boy, doing sit-ups.

"Yeah,…. I….. do."

"Good. Now, where was I? Oh, yes. The body is one of the three most important aspects of everyone who has a dangerous job like you. Those three are: Shin, Gi, Tai (Heart, Art, Body). The body must be trained continuously while the art must be repeated constantly and the heart will follow.

"A strong body with no heart makes you an animal, a good heart without a strong body is pointless, practiced art with strong body but no heart makes you dangerous.

"So how do we get the most of everything?" Tatsuma asked. "Oh, you're done? Good, move to the next one then."

"That is to constantly train all three aspects." He continued, watching the blond boy kick a concrete block with difficulties.

"Hey, you're doing it wrong. You're supposed to target something farther than the actual target, that way you can have more power in that kick. Relax your body while you're kicking. If it's rigid you'll trip easily." The priest said as he proved his point by tripping the genin's foot, making him fall hard on his ass.

"You see?" Tatsuma questioned as he helped the boy up. "Now I'll continue. The path of Ashura persists on the body and art, the heart must also be cared for, but in a different way. Because what you do is to maintain balance between order and chaos. War and peace.

"Good, now for your punches, do the same." He instructed, leading the jinchuuriki to a brick wall where a thick stack of paper was hung in front of it. "But why should you maintain the balance of order and chaos? The answer is because it is necessary."

"War, though considered evil and will bring many hardships, don't you think that it has a purpose?" The bald priest asked.

"I… think… so," Naruto answered in between punches and huffs. "Because… if there's… no… war, we'll… be… out…of… job."

"Exactly," The old man responded heatedly. "A war makes sure that people like you have a job, and other people who'll otherwise be useless, useful."

"Now, how do you think you should maintain the balance of war and peace?"

"I don't know, creating war if the world runs out?" the blond asked after he took a drink with his battered fists.

"Right again, my you're brighter than what Jiraiya told me." Tatsuma praised proudly. "Now, let's continue tomorrow. I'm sure you'll need some time to rest you're body, with or without the Kyuubi, yes?"

xxxx

_Later that night, 2__nd__ step: training the mind_

Naruto's room was a normal room, 3 x 5 meters, with a single drawer where he put his clothes and a wardrobe where a futon was stored. All in all, it was an ordinary room, lit by an ordinary room, with one exception; the extraordinary amount of books on the bottom of the wardrobe.

"I don't expect you to finish all those tonight, I do know that there are many difficult books in there, but I expect you to start reading at least ten books." Tatsuma stated as he crossed his arms.

"How do I do that? You know I'm not that smart." Naruto complained.

"Well, this would be cheating, but… fine." He sighed. "Has Jiraiya ever told you that there's more to your favorite jutsu, Kage Bunshin than meets the eye?"

"I don't think so."

"Well, simply put, anything that your clone knows, you'll know after they've disappeared. You with me?" the bald priest asked.

Seeing the blond's nod, Tatsuma's voice changed a bit as he yelled. "Then what're you waiting for? Read those books!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.:** Yes, I know I've been procrastinating. It's been more than half a year since I updated. sorry about that.

**Chapter 2: Reunited with an old friend**

It was at Naruto's third year training with Tatsuma that he had developed a certain want, a want that had never been erased from him, a want that rivaled his desire for ramen, a want for... extra cool jutsu. Back in his early years, he was taught many techniques after he had agreed to loose the jumpsuit and wear something else that didn't attract attention. His choice fell on a dark blue jinbei **(1)** he had bought in the village market just because he liked the casual outfit and it stuck with him since then.

But now, the blond had to pester the old monk to teach him something cool.

"Ne, Tatsuma-san," he said.

"Yes?"

"You know your one of my favorite person in the world right?"

"No, actually I don't..."

"Well anyway, you are."

"Okay, what brought this on?"

"Whaddya mean?" the boy asked innocently.

"It's obvious you want something, so what is it?"

"Damn, he found out." The blond muttered. "I want you to teach me something cool."

"What?"

"You know, one of those moves I've seen you use to blow up the tree that blocked the road after the rain poured down for three days, the one that you said you'll teach me when you feel like it?"

"Oh, you mean Tenhouken (Heavenly cannon fist)?"

"Yup."

"Sorry, kiddo, still don't feel like teaching it to you today."

"Brighten up, kid. Tell you what, I'll give you pointers, and you figure it yourself. That ok?

"Tenhou or heavenly cannon is a phrase deeply connected to thunder and lightning. The thunder and lightning can be called the heavenly cannon because of its sound and its destructiveness. Lightning occur because there's an electric discharge in the atmosphere caused by a leap of electrons in the clouds. It's actually amazing how something so small, so... invisible and seemingly ignorable could bring such devastation, don't you think?"

Hearing those words, Naruto nodded in understanding. He got the theory down, more or less, then comes the hard part, implementing the theory.

"Remember this though, when thunder strikes, the rain is not far behind."

Xxxx

The boy wrecked his brains, trying his hardest to implement the theory that he understood; use all the muscles in your body, send it out in one explosive shot and the rest is history. But he knew that using pure muscle power is impossible because no one is made that strong, so the answer would be internal power, or as the old man said, ki.

The problem with ki was that Naruto still couldn't control his as good as Tatsuma could. The priest could unleash a dangerous technique that could level a mountain at his own whim, while the ninja, or soon to be former ninja could only release his when his mind was blank and that in itself was rare to happen.

The blue eyed boy paced around, walking in circles until he finally gave up and took a nap near a ravine that was no more than 15 minutes' walk away from Tatsuma's house, or his current home.

Xxxx

Naruto had had many recurring dreams lately. These dreams, he realized, looked like a glimpse of the past and what could have been in the future had something happened or not happened. He had often dreamt what would happen if the Kyuubi hadn't attacked Konoha those 15 years ago. The dream was always interrupted at the same point, he realized.

The dream always started and ended in the same scene. He was woken up by a familiar voice, a woman's voice. She would then tell him to go downstairs and eat his breakfast, where he saw three people. The first one was a tall woman standing near a stove. She had long fiery hair and a kind, soothing voice whenever she spoke, but he couldn't see her face.

The second was a tall blonde man sitting on a wooden chair, eating his breakfast sloppily whose voice was kind, albeit a little boisterous. The third one was a small girl with two blonde pigtails. She was a bit shorter than him, he estimated, because her feet were about half a foot above the floor when she sat. But, like the woman, he couldn't see their faces.

They all would talk to him, ask him questions, basically making small talk. Then, it stated to rain and he looked out the window. And after he looked back to his 'family', the dream was over.

Today, he had such a dream, the annoying dream that kept eating him no matter how hard he tried to deal with it.

"Fat load of good that nap got me," he mumbled as he opened his eyes. He felt more tired every time he had that dream.

"You really shouldn't stay out in the open if you're going to take a nap. You could get a cold." A familiar female voice told the blond.

"Nah, I'm too tough to get infected with a simple cold." He replied without looking towards the source of the voice who began laughing after hearing his response. She was a young woman wearing a light blue yukata and was rather tall, but a few inches shorter than the 5'10 Naruto. So, he surmised that she was somewhere between 5'5 to 5'8.

This wasn't really surprising as he had seen many people over the years, but there was something _very _familiar with her. Maybe it was her long glossy black hair, or maybe it was her beautiful heart shaped face that he remembered from somewhere.

"Something funny, miss?" the blue eyed teen asked in curiosity.

"No, it's just that I had this exact same conversation with a very precious friend of mine."

"That so? He musta been a good guy."

"What makes you say that?" the female said as she approached Naruto and squat down next to him.

"'Coz he thinks like me. People who think like me are usually good people."

"Are you a good person then?" she asked as she smiled and in that instant he was mesmerized by her smile. Her smile was unlike anything he had seen. The way her small, yet full crimson lips curled upwards, how her scent, her very presence seemed to invade his senses. To him, the woman seemed like an embodiment of beauty itself. She was beautiful unlike anything he had seen.

"W... well...," the teen spluttered. He was speechless. This woman, no goddess who appeared before him was something else. Because in his 15 years of life, no one, neither female nor male had ever rendered him speechless, but this woman had done it with a smile alone.

"I'm joking." She said as she giggled again and each time she did, the blond was getting more and more mesmerized. "I'm sure you're a good person. Do you live here?"

"Eh? Y... yea, not far from here." He sputtered.

"I guess we'll be seeing each other more then." The woman said as she walked away.

Xxxx

Time had passed since Naruto's meeting with the mystery woman he met in the ravine, and today marked the 2nd month anniversary of that meeting, yet he still hadn't met the woman.

Sometimes he wondered where she was, was she lying about meeting each other more often, what was her name. He wanted to know and even now the memory of the remarkable beauty haunted his sleep.

Although, fortunately for him, his recurring dreams of his 'what-if' family had lessened, but the dream was replaced by memories of the unknown woman. He had often dreamt of her in his sleep and occasional naps; but none of it ever helped his loneliness. He wanted to meet her, to see her again. But this is nothing more than wishful thinking because he didn't even know where to see her.

But, his luck changed today because Naruto had seen the beauty in front of his master's home with an older woman who was about Tatsuma's age.

"Hello, Tatsuma, long time no see." The old woman greeted. Her short hair was fully white and though not very tall, she had an authoritative aura about her. If Naruto were to guess, she must have been some kind of leader or matron of something in the past. Her simple brown jacket above her light pink kimono looked old, yet well kept; like it was a precious gift or heirloom.

"Hello yourself, Tsubaki." The priest said back with a smile. "And I guess this is your new student you've talked about so much?"

"Yes, Tatsuma-san. My name is Haku. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Upon hearing that name, Naruto froze. He couldn't believe his ears; this woman was the supposedly dead Haku from all those years ago? It can't be, besides wasn't Haku a boy, or at least that's what he/she claimed.

The bald priest laughed after he heard the young woman's polite greeting. If he were to compare her to his student, they'd be like night and day. Naruto was brash, loud, rude, and childish, though he had matured slightly in the 3 years he had been with the priest.

Tsubaki's student, he noted was a proper woman, soft spoken, gentle in nature, and very mature. 'How I ended up with the kid, I'll never know.' Tatsuma wondered silently.

But the priest also realized that the blond was not without any redeeming qualities. For instance, the blue eyed kid had learned 80 percent of the style he had prided himself on: Souten Shinken (divine fist of the blue sky).

The style were the most powerful and dangerous style that became the predecessor of numerous taijutsu style. It was unpredictable and difficult to master, yet the boy had taken to it like fish to water. He absorbed everything Tatsuma taught without exception and now, he was sure that in two years, the boy will be able to inherit him and continue the legacy of Sen'Unjou (thousand cloud castle).

"Oi, Naruto, what're you doing? Greet the guest!" he ordered.

"Uh? Right. I'm Naruto. Nice to meet you." The blue eyed boy greeted with a light Iwa accent.

Hearing his casual greeting, both women laughed softly. It was rare to find someone with such awkwardness in being formal. "This is quite a student you have, Tatsuma." Tsubaki teased. "I bet he's filled with energy and enthusiasm, no?"

"You don't know half of it." The priest replied tiredly.

"Naruto." He called. "Why don't you two go outside for a bit? Us oldies got some catching up to do."

"You sure about that Tatsuma-san?" he asked unsurely.

"Yea, I am. Go on, shoo." The bald man said playfully.

"Don't do anything you shouldn't, okay?" he called out as they exited the house. "I know you're young and all, but wait for a bit before you try to make a kid!"

Xxxx

The two teenagers blushed in embarrassment when they heard what the old man said. Did he really have to say that out loud? "Damn crazy old man." Naruto muttered as they walked aimlessly.

"He is very eccentric, isn't he, Naruto-kun?" Haku asked softly as they walked aimlessly.

"Nosey more like it." The blond answered. "But in a good way. I mean.... well, I've never had anyone caring for me that much before."

"Hmmm... tell me more about yourself."

"Wh... what? What brought this on?" he sputtered with a blush.

"Nothing. I'm just curious."

"Well, I'm not that special you know. I was born in Konohagakure, raised there, trained to be a ninja there and became genin at 12. Went here when I was 13 and been here ever since. What's your story?"

Haku looked at Naruto with disappointment written on her face before she answered. "I was born in Kirigakure, stayed there until I was 4, killed my father who killed my mother, got picked up by a nuke-nin and travelled with him. Almost got killed when I was 14, found by Tsubaki-san and studied under her until now. Sounds familiar?"

"No way, you're 'that' Haku? The student/underling of Zabuza-han?"

"I'm glad you still remember me, Naruto-kun."

"What the...? But I... you...." he sputtered out.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand." The maiden said calmly.

"I SAW KAKASHI KILL YOU! How can you still be alive?" the young man asked loudly, holding his head with both hands while walking around in circles.

"I... don't understand it myself. From what I gather from Tsubaki-san, Hatake-san attack was never meant to kill me, so it only pierced my ribs without injuring any organs."

Seeing that the blond still didn't understand her, she loosened her yukata slightly, showing a diagonal scar over her left breast.

"Just before his Raikiri struck, Hatake-san turned his hand to make a hand sword that has lower attack area, but greater piercing power. When Tsubaki-san inspected this wound, she realized that this was what helped my survival. If he had struck with a Raikiri charged palm strike, I would certainly die."

"I... see. I'm sorry for bringing up such a bad memory."

"Excuse me?"

"I mean... Zabuza-han, he's your precious person, right? And he died then, I just thought that... you... might... y' know, get all sad and stuff."

"It's fine. I've gotten over it. You should too." She said curtly.

Hearing her say that was rather shocking to Naruto. He always thought that Haku was a melancholic person, but obviously he was wrong. 'Or maybe she was hurting more than she let on.' The blond thought.

To him, the thought of loosing someone like a father was something heartbreaking. He believed that he wouldn't be able to get over it easily. Though nearly 5 years has passed, shouldn't there be lingering sadness?

"I'm sorry for my outburst. That was uncalled for." The black haired woman said sorrowfully.

"No, I'm sorry. I was poking my nose where it don't belong. I was prying too much."

"No.... it's... it's fine, really." She stuttered.

The two walked on in silence; neither of them not finding a topic for a conversation before they realized they had ventured quite far away from Kazuma's house. Daring himself to speak, the boy asked. "Where are we going anyway?"

"Anywhere is fine." Haku answered unsurely.

"Really? Well, there's this lake around here that's pretty cool. How 'bout there?"

Xxxx

_With Tatsuma and Tsubaki_

"It's been a while hasn't it, Tatsuma-san." The old woman said. "You haven't changed a bit in 50 years."

"Meh, time doesn't really matter to us." Tatsuma said from his kitchen as he boiled some water. "So I don't really keep track of time. It's a lost concept to me."

"Do you honestly think that?"

"Why the pessimistic thought? Usually you're the one who complains when I'm being realistic about things." The old man answered offhandedly while rummaging his kitchen for tea leaves and a tea set.

"This is different."

"Yea? How?" he continued, returning to the living room where the mysterious woman sat and poured her a cup of tea.

"How long?" Tsubaki asked as she lifted her tea cup.

"How long what?"

"How long have we been living on borrowed time?" she asked forlornly.

"Does it really matter?"

"Yes, especially if our bodies are not the appropriate containers for this power we use to lengthen our time on earth!" the old woman said angrily as she stood, unwittingly spilling some tea on the table.

Tatsuma looked at her without bringing his teacup down and raised an eyebrow. He was used to the woman, but never had he seen or heard her panicked enough to let a drop of tea to spill anywhere and not notice it. She loved, practically adored the stuff.

"What's gotten you so worked up anyway? We could still live for another 5 years or so, you know."

"Do you think that's enough time to look for and train another container for our powers?" she roared angrily. In all her time knowing him, she was supposed to be the optimist while he the realist. Getting their previous roles switched wasn't what Tsubaki expected in the meeting with her old friend, but somehow it happened anyway.

"Yea, I do think it's time enough." The old priest said calmly as he put down his teacup. "I've found my successor and I can't think of anyone better."

"Who? Your student?" the old woman wondered.

"No. Yours."

**A.N.: next chapter: **Naruto quits being a ninja !?

1. jinbei is a traditional Japanese wear for summer.


End file.
